Forum:Why is no one rating shit?
See title. Surgo 17:50, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :One word. Finals. -- Jota 18:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine, I just hope somebody starts rating some stuff soon. Surgo 18:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::Rating is happening, albeit a bit more slowly for some raters (myself included) than we would want. However, TK-Squared and Sam Kay have yet to rate anything, and have given no indication that they will. Should we replace them? --DanielDraco 00:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::: Hey, maybe we should implement something that notifies raters when somebody adds something to the ratings wanted page, cause two of my pages have been there for a while, and I haven't gotten a single favored or not favored, I mean seriously, I don't care what the rating is as long as I get one, I just think someone should at least take a look at these pages. Oh and I think I saw a rating from TK-Squared on either strong grip or a weapon focus variant, but I haven't seen Sam Kay rate anything. Maybe he only rates 4.0?--ThirdEmperor 08:38, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Because it's shit. --TK-Squared 13:24, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::If you think so TK, that's why we have the points = 0 option in the template. So you can review something and then call it a pile of ass not worth any points, or however you want to phrase it. ::::::I'm just avoiding classes in general right now, because they require more thought than other things and I'm a lot fried these past couple weeks. - TarkisFlux 18:16, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: Poop is not a laughing matter! --TK-Squared 12:14, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I haven't been able to find the time to go on D&D wiki recently, which is why I haven't rated anything (January modules are coming up in England...) but I should be able to find the time during the chrismas holidays (which start in a week) and after the January mods). -- '[[User:Sam Kay| Sam Kay ']] talk 18:16, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Personally i don't rate stuff because i think alot of stuff is way over powered. I guess i'm conservative whean it comes to home brew, and rather than call things a piece of ass-fuck-dick-water and then have the rating nullified because someone thinks my rating is a piece of ass-fuck-dick-water i don't bother rating in the first place. whats the point of rating stuff when its just gonna get striked out? and everyones default answer when something is OP is "compare it to a wizard". i hate that answer. but thats a whole different rant--NameViolation 21:12, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :It pains me to be the one who points this out (since it seems a waste of effort to do so), but the only people who this page concerns are the people who are actually on the Ratings Committee. Since neither of us are part of the aforementioned group, our reasons for rating stuff shouldn't be particularly unclear. - TG Cid 00:40, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: NameViolation - I think you get that answer because you complain about stuff that is balanced at wizard level, and while that stuff is OP for games you want to run it's not OP within its balance level (most of the time) or just because of what it can do. If you were worried about OP stuff when the author had it tagged as fighter level you'd probably get a much more sympathetic response. - TarkisFlux 01:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC)